Teacher
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Vincent's in charge of a high school class,and one of the students falls for him.


**All of Avalanche and the Turks are just in high school,and they're a heap of trouble makers.**

* * *

Students sat calmly in a teacherless classroom and talked as they waited for the new teacher to show up. The last teacher,Miss Keller,had been so humiliated,embarrassed and disgusted by the students that she actually quit her job,leaving Midgar High School one teacher short. The school didn't have any trouble locating a replacement teacher,as only one had more than happily bothered to volunteer,claiming that he could and would straighten the delinquents-in-training out into properly behaving students.

A few minutes after the bell rang,a teacher stalked into the room,his appearance silencing the whole class. As he walked to his desk,he started going over the rules.

''When I am talking,the rest of you will be silent. If you talk while I am talking,your name goes on the board with a check mark. Talk again,and there will be another check mark. Talk a third time,I circle your name and you stay after school with me for a fifteen minute detention. Phones and Ipods will be turned off in my class. If I hear or see either of said device,it is mine until the end of the day. No gum in my class. If you come in here with gum,spit it out. If I find it under the desk,believe me,I'll know who it was. No paper airplanes. You will have assigned seats unless I say otherwise. Any complaints,deliver them to the principle. Any questions?''

The entire class remained silent. The new teacher looked around for a moment,and then stared at the empty seat. He picked up his seating chart,and glared at the name that was assigned to it.

''Where is Miss Lockhart?'' ''Oh,her? She never shows up on time.'' ''Thank-you,Strife. But next time,raise your hand.'' ''Hey,look. We ain't in elementary school anymore. Why should we have to raise our hands?'' ''T'is to give respect and maintain order,Highwind.'' ''Sheesh...'' The new teacher went about writing his name on the board and was stopped when he reached the ''l'' due to a young girl showing up. ''Hi,sorry I'm late. I slept in again.'' The girl handed her teacher a pass for her tardiness and scurried to her seat.

''Where were you,might I ask...and have you any other clothes to wear?'' ''...No...I have nothing else...'' He finished writing his name on the board and turned to the tardy student. The class read his name in wonder.

_Vincent Valentine _

Vincent examined the ratty black dress the girl wore. The ends were ripped unevenly,and the sleeves were uneven in length. ''Very well. I'd appreciate it if you stayed after school. You're not in any trouble.'' With that,Vincent began handing out a test to each of the delinquent students. ''A test? Are you kidding me?!'' Vincent glared at young short haired girl. ''As I said Miss Kisaragi,if you have complaints,give them to the principle. But you'll find he won't be of much help. He gave me permission to design my own test,just to see what you can do...Mr. Sinclair, spit your gum out in the garbage please.''

''What the...how...how'd ya know I was chewin' gum?!'' The teacher glared at the redhead and smiled deviously. ''While you may not have been chewing it so everyone could see it,you're not exactly a quiet chewer. Now spit it out.'' Said student did as he was told and grumbled his way back to his seat. ''Sinclair,you do realize that I have a stack of referrals waiting to be filled out for bad behavior,right?'' ''So,what's one more referral gonna do ta me? It's not like I got parents that'll scream my head off.'' ''Indeed. I read your file. Your parents were killed in a car accident,and I'm sure they'd be yelling at you right now if they saw your personal collection of referrals. You should be embarrassed.'' ''Again,what the hell is one more referral gonna do ta me?''

''One more referral,and it's a one way ticket Shinra or SOLDIER.'' Reno gulped. Neither of said places were places he wanted to go to.

* * *

As the students took the test,Tifa found it quite difficult to concentrate on her work. She couldn't stop staring at her new teacher,and if she tried to,she started daydreaming. She could feel his hands all over her body. But every time the dream started to get good,she'd snap out of it.

* * *

After the test was taken and the school day ended,Tifa came after school to see her teacher. ''You wanted to see me?'' Vincent looked up her from the papers he was grading. ''I did. I wanted to ask you if you've ever been to a mall in your life.'' Tifa stared at him,deeply offended. What's that got to do with anything?! Weather or not I've been to a mall is none of your business.'' Vincent sighed and opened a drawer from his desk. ''At least sit down so I can fix the hole on your sleeve,''he suggested. Tifa parked herself in a chair and sat calmly and patiently as Vincent sewed the massive hole in her sleeve. As he sewed the sleeve,he picked up the smell of pond water.

''You bathed in a pond.'' ''So?'' ''Why would you bathe in a pond?''Vincent asked slightly shocked. ''Well...I...don't exactly have a real home...I live in a rundown apartment...I don't have money to buy an alarm clock,so I'm late every day.'' Vincent looked at her,now seriously shocked. ''Where are your parents?'' ''Well,mama died when I was a baby,and dad abandoned me when I was about ten years old.'' ''Well,where did you get this dress?''Vincent asked curiously. ''It was mama's dress. She made it herself.''

Vincent finished stitching up the hole he looked at her sympathetically. ''I take it that if I took you to a mall and got new clothes,you wouldn't wear them,would you?'' Tifa shook her head ''no.'' Vincent sighed and went back to his desk to grade papers. ''I was wondering how I did on my test,''Tifa implied shyly. ''You passed with flying colors.'' Tifa stood up beside of her teacher. ''Well,that's not really...specific enough.'' Vincent sighed and opened a packet. ''You got a ninety-nine. Any other questions?'' Tifa stood calmly for a moment,not sure how to react. Then,happily,she leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek and quickly backed away. The pen in Vincent's hand dropped to the desk. ''So,your old mansion at eight?''

Vincent nodded and Tifa took off.

_**See cupid much,lover-boy?** _Vincent nodded childishly. ''...Yeah,and I wish I could say he missed.''

* * *

Tell me what you thought! ;)


End file.
